


戒断反应

by huajuanhuajuan



Category: True Detective
Genre: M/M, withdrawal response
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-28 03:30:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20771810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huajuanhuajuan/pseuds/huajuanhuajuan
Summary: 拉斯特和小马打了一个赌，小马戒咖啡，他戒烟。他们都产生了戒断反应。





	1. Chapter 1

这是我的转折点，一切都会变好的。  
马丁这么想着，带着彻夜写报告熬出的黑眼圈。他再次伸手，把脖子上松到不能再松的领带又松了松。他抬起眼看看对面的拉斯特，那个人也没比他好到哪儿去，不过由于拉斯特平时就是一副从来不睡、嗑药过多的模样，所以现在马丁看到的，也不过就是自己最熟悉的那个拉斯特叼着烟头坐在对面的样子。  
还有其他马丁不熟悉的拉斯特，他这两天也是见识到了。  
“我带了三明治，英雄们，”凯瑟琳同情地路过，“看在你们通宵的份上，我就不逼你们先刷牙再吃了。”  
“谢谢，你真是个甜心，”马丁很疲惫，但依然尽其所能地朝她笑，“给我来杯咖啡好吗，就和平常一样。”  
“不，这不可能，”凯瑟琳拒绝，“你昨晚喝得已经够多了，我能看到茶水间的咖啡豆少了多少，你现在需要的是睡眠，还有淋浴，不是咖啡因……科尔探员，我可以帮你清理烟灰缸，但你不能再抽了，你的肺会烧出洞，而且你把这儿的空气搞得一团糟。”  
“我们把这些交给索尔特就走，”马丁开始整理桌上的一摊摊乱七八糟的纸，同时瞄了拉斯特一眼，那人沉默地屯着他的烟雾，对凯瑟琳的话置若罔闻，这种对女性的态度真是没礼貌透了，但马丁无意去纠正他，因为这样正显得自己体贴温柔、魅力超群——何况他还刚杀了坏人，救了孩子，简直就是女性吸引器，谁能想到他正闹婚姻危机，被从家中踢了出来呢？  
他们进索尔特办公室的时候索尔特刚放下电话。  
“那女孩的身体状况稳定住了，但精神依然恐慌，”他把两只手交叉在一起，目光略过马丁手中的报告，“那男孩，你们将他抱出树林的时候他恐怕就已经死了。两个孩子的家人都已经联系上了。”  
马丁的头昏而重，不确定自己听没听懂上司说的是什么。  
“好了，放下你们的报告，回去睡觉吧，明天这个时候给我出现在警局。”就连索尔特也看不下去他们的样子了。  
“还有，”在马丁即将走出办公室的时候索尔特又说，“马蒂，换件干净的衬衫，把外套熨好了再来——要么就把你的老婆给找回来，我可不希望你登上本地报纸的时候是这副鬼样子，苍天啊。”

回去的路上是拉斯特开的车，马丁不确定拉斯特现在的状态是不是适合开车，但他十分确定他自己的状态一定不能开车，事实上，光是坐在副驾驶座上，就让他仿若浑身散架。  
“嘿，拉斯特。”过了不知多久马丁张口唤道。  
“什么。”拉斯特的双眼布满血丝，眼眶深凹，声音却意外的清醒。  
“刚才索尔特说……那个男孩，他死了。”马丁说，仿佛他才刚反应过来。  
“是的。”拉斯特简短地回答。  
“在我们救他出树林的时候，就已经……”  
“是的。”  
“你知道？”马丁疑惑地看着搭档，接着加强了语气，“你知道？”  
“我当然知道，他妈的，”拉斯特从方向盘上轮流移开手，送了一根烟到口中，但没有点燃，“我抱着他的身体，马蒂，我知道他的体温，他的脉搏，他的柔软和僵硬……”  
“别说了。”马丁捂上了眼睛。  
那可能是他印象中第一次，拉斯特真的就此闭嘴了。

马丁洗了澡，躺在床上，但依然无法满足，他需要的是一张柔软的床，一顿可口的饭，一双可爱的孩子，一个美丽的妻子——一个家，而不是一层狭窄的二楼、一张折叠床，和一个似有若无的室友。  
说到室友，马丁觉得有必要和拉斯特谈谈。关于树林里那件事，他们似乎达成了一种奇怪的默契，他们自然而然地串好了供词，或者说，马丁听拉斯特安排好供词，但那些编造的故事在马丁的脑袋里生动地演绎着，他的肾上腺素为了这些幻想真实地影响着心跳和血液流速，接着这些说辞就成了事实，马丁一辈子也忘不了的事实，他大概可以在酒吧和人吹嘘无数次的事实。  
之后，他和拉斯特就再也没有交谈过。也许他们该做个正式的约定，也许他该感谢拉斯特毫不犹豫的相助……谁知道呢，他们是一条船上的人没错，但只要他们还不是同一副躯体里的两条灵魂，他们就依然有必要交谈。  
马丁下了楼，他看见拉斯特躺在床上，白色覆盖在拉斯特的身上，床头是十字架，这睡觉的场景毫无生气，马丁转身离开。  
“马蒂。”  
马丁闻声回头的时候，拉斯特已经坐起来了，穿着贴身的背心，发梢还是湿的。白色的被单从他身上滑下。“哦，他的肉体明明充满生机”，马丁想。  
“你没睡着？”马丁有些尴尬。  
“我只是在冥想。”拉斯特说话的口气倒是很像没睡醒。  
“呃……如果不打扰的话……我想和你聊聊。”马丁口头询问着，脚步已经向前迈进。  
拉斯特默默看着马丁在床边坐下，才说：“事实只有一个，马蒂，我们都知道的那个。”  
“是啊，那个……”马丁其实一瞬间忘了自己要说什么，或者他本来就没想好要说什么。  
“还是你想说的不是这个？”拉斯特问。  
“我不知道，我……”马丁看到自己的手掌在半空中乱比划，“我不责怪我自己。不管是勒杜……还是麦姬……我怪罪勒杜，丽萨，查理·兰，无能的警察，让我和丽萨认识的法庭……甚至我能转移到无关的人头上，比如刚才那个加油站的兄弟——但我不谴责自己，我知道我有责任，我做错了事，我不惧怕承认，但我无法自责。”  
马丁看了一眼拉斯特，以为他又要说出类似于“这些关我屁事”的话，但后者只是摸出一根烟吸了起来，并吝啬于将烟雾吐出来。  
但这也不是最让马丁满意的对应，马丁懊丧地觉得，也许墙上的那个十字架能给他的安慰会更多些，他想停止，回楼上去，可是身体却不听使唤地滔滔不绝。  
马丁忘了自己是怎么睡去的，但他不需要记得，因为一定是因为体力耗尽。他头痛欲裂，与宿醉醒来后不同的是，这种头痛并不会让你忘了前一天晚上都说过什么、做过什么——事实上现在是晚上，他睡了一个白天，而他只是在那张纯白的床上晕乎了半分钟，就想起了一切。  
他睡着前对拉斯特说过的话不比醉话少丢点脸，他似乎先是前所未有地剖析了一番自身，然后回顾了自己的历段情史，最后说到那个死去的男孩，就一塌糊涂了。  
哦，还有，他在拉斯特的床上睡着了。  
马丁不知道拉斯特有没有睡过觉，在起身寻找这名临时的室友前，他闻到身边弥留的气味。烟草和肥皂的味道，还有人身上的气味。  
不是女人的体香，也不是男人的汗液，马丁贴着床单追寻，只看到形成布料的横竖交织的线。


	2. Chapter 2

“拉斯特，有咖啡吗？”马丁扶着头，找到厨房里的拉斯特，“抱歉我睡在了你的床上。”  
“咖啡？”拉斯特穿着衬衫，泌着汗珠，像刚从外面回来，正弓身从袋子里拿东西。  
“如果你渴了，”拉斯特把啤酒瓶拎上桌面，“喝这个。”  
跟着被甩上来的还有一些简单的食物，这些天马丁跟速食品和快餐打遍了交道，他自然地撬开瓶盖，就着啤酒吃起晚餐。  
大概是不习惯用餐的过程一言不发，马丁抬起眼看向拉斯特。“谢谢你的晚餐，”他说，“还有让我住在这儿，还有，勒杜……所有。”  
拉斯特一手抓着酒瓶，一手解掉了领口的扣子，注意力似乎不在这个屋顶下，却回答了马丁的话。  
“我们之间这不叫帮助，马蒂，是事情推着我们走到了这一步，你也不需要感谢任何人，或咒骂任何人。”  
马丁困惑地看着这个人，然后干笑了一声给自己听。  
“向上帝发誓我也不想说这些通俗又平凡，毫无哲思的话给你听，”就像速食品，马丁已经熟悉了拉斯特，甚至熟悉了他的各种口味，只不过哪一种都还吃不惯，“但是你这里连个电视都没有，你的那些书，我连封面都不想翻开，除了说话我还能干嘛？操，我算是知道你的那些‘冥想’的爱好都是怎么来的了。”  
拉斯特喝了一口啤酒，好像从月球上收回了思绪，他的眼睛似乎在寻找一个焦点，最后选中了在台面上敲动的手指。  
“我直到17岁前都……”  
马丁的注意力被敲门声吸引过去，拉斯特抬头与他对视一眼，然后起身开门。  
麦姬站在门外，带着礼貌而尴尬的笑，憔悴但依然美丽，整齐的头发和搭配得当的服饰展现了足够的礼貌，拉斯特让开，向里看了一眼。  
麦姬没有要进来的意思，马丁缓缓向前了几步，随着麦姬向后让出空间，接着加快步伐走了出去。  
门关上后很久都没有再响动，拉斯特在思考中偶然瞥去一眼，也不禁怀疑马丁不会再返回了，然后那东西突然大开，马丁踏了进来，没有麦姬。  
马丁的眼睛充满光彩，几步走到拉斯特面前，双手拍上他的两侧肩峰。  
“谢谢你，兄弟，哦，我忘了，你不接受感谢，那……”  
拉斯特沉默地看着他，知道这家伙高兴得不得了，不知多少是来自于酒力，多少是来自于麦姬。  
“一切都会变好的，伙计，”马丁捏着搭档的肩膀，“都会好起来的，我和你都是！”  
拉斯特没有问刚才发生了什么，他是第二天在索尔特的办公室里知道的。  
索尔特交代完了案件进展，和他们接下来要面临的工作，然后打量了马丁一遍，说：“哦，马蒂，你老婆还没原谅你？”  
“她呃……”马丁用舌头顶着口腔内壁，“她答应让我先见女儿们了。”  
“你能搞得定的，马蒂，”索尔特说，“要记住，孩子们，有孩子在，就没什么解决不了的。”  
“我在外面。”拉斯特低声对马丁说，转身出了办公室。  
“他……呃，他……”马丁瞪着大眼看上司，想替拉斯特解释一下搭档的无礼行为，但索尔特似乎已经不在意拉斯特的异常举止了。  
“通常我不会说这个，马蒂，”索尔特的表情回归严肃，“你的搭档可能不会在意，但是他在这里没有朋友，他破了案子没人打从心底里祝贺他。我不知道他在这案子里占了多少功劳，也不追究他怎么从有他白血病老爸的阿拉斯加突然滚回了这里。警察不是孤胆英雄，马蒂，你知道的，我们要对社会负责任，不是一贯地追求正确。”  
索尔特可能有点词不达意，但马丁都听明白了。  
“我知道，他有我，头儿，相信我，找到他的节奏，他没那么难对付，给他找个女人，他会好起来的。”

索尔特放他出了办公室，马丁走到自己办公桌前，屈肘伸了个懒腰，拉斯特把烟按灭，抬头问他：“索尔特说了什么我需要知道的事吗？”  
“他嗯……”马丁坐下，寻找他的咖啡杯，“他叫我们继续工作。”  
于是他们又忙碌了起来。  
大部分的命案并不像朵拉兰的案子那样复杂奇特，它们多数只是出于暴力和愚蠢，连马丁也忍不住要流露鄙夷的愚蠢，拉斯特就更像睡着了一般地打不起精神。  
起初，马丁害怕一条人命会激发出自己的阴暗本性，没错，在拿枪指着嫌疑人的时候他的手更加稳了，但他没觉出什么别的异常。  
在让他见过两次孩子之后，麦姬又陷入了沉寂，似乎重又开始犹豫，马丁觉得一定是有人在她耳边说了什么，她的父母？没准，她的父亲从来就不喜欢他，而她的母亲是个控制狂。  
马丁在他和拉斯特的“单身宿舍”里心情平稳，充满信心，就像野心勃勃的员工龟缩在死气沉沉的企业里，每天平静地来去，但心里知道，不会久留。  
在马丁的潜意识里，室友之间最后都会变得随便起来，当他反应过来时他可能已经大喇喇地坐上拉斯特的床，用他的杯子刷牙，或衣着不整地在对方面前走来走去。不过还好，拉斯特似乎不是个有洁癖的人，他可能有点别的毛病，但不是洁癖——他把书堆得乱七八糟，墙上的案件照片却一定要贴得整整齐齐。  
终于有一天麦姬打电话来：“我们要见一面，不是孩子，是我们，该见一面。”  
那之后一切才开始真正顺利。马丁从拉斯特那搬回家里，一开始的时候麦姬并不能完全放松，他们每晚躺在床的两边，各自想着各自的心事。好几个晚上，马丁很晚才能勉强入睡。  
他努力了，他是那么努力地维持着这个家庭。他和麦姬在孩子们面前维持着和谐，他努力地说笑，讲同事间的趣闻。  
“索尔特建议我给拉斯特介绍个伴儿，”他说，稍稍改动了一下事实，“你那有合适的人吗，亲爱的？”  
“拉斯特？”麦姬手中的叉子停下了，接着继续低头吃她的食物，“上次的那个没成功，我想不出合适的了，何况我不觉得他想找个伴。”  
“他当然想，他只是自己不知道。”马丁说。  
麦姬咽下食物，停顿了一秒钟。“那么，妮可怎么样。”  
“妮可？”马丁本没有期待麦姬会真的配合，这至少说明了他们之间在解冻，他赶紧接话，“又是你的……哪个同事吗？我不记得了。”  
“不，是姑娘们的舞蹈老师。”麦姬说。  
“哦……”马丁眯起眼回忆，“搞艺术的，哈？你觉得拉斯特适合那样的？”  
“我不太了解拉斯特这个人，”麦姬看着马丁的眼睛，“不知道他适合哪样的，我只能试试。”  
马丁费了一番功夫说服拉斯特参加他安排的约会，但也没有费太大功夫，同事们看他和拉斯特相处时的眼神就像在看“与99条毒蛇共同生活8个月”的表演，他有时觉得同事们夸张了，有时又不好意思与拉斯特在他们面前说得太多。  
“麦姬和我不会作陪，你们单独见面，拜托了，兄弟，”他凑在拉斯特耳边，“这对我很重要。”  
拉斯特半侧过脸往后看。“好啊。”他终于说。  
“真的？”马丁挂了一脸笑容，“那太好了。”  
他笑得很是心不在焉，但拉斯特不在意，很快收回了他的目光。马丁仍在拉斯特的脖子后面说些有的没的的话，什么见面的时间地点啦，对方的特征，要注意哪些，别搞砸了等等……这些都不重要，都只是让他在那地方多停留一些的借口。  
马丁用鼻子深深吸气，然后回到他的桌面上假装在翻找什么东西。最后他抓住了自己的杯子，高声问道：“谁想要咖啡？”


	3. Chapter 3

“不，我不认为自己是个英雄，或有什么英雄主义情怀，我只是……你知道，警察是我的工作，当你们在办公室处理文件，而文件出现了错误，或是丢失了之类的，你想的肯定是‘我要解决好它’，我也是一样，这是不假思索的，毫无疑问的。我只是做好了我手头的事而已。”  
斯蒂夫念着报纸，吹了个口哨：“干的漂亮啊，哈特警长，这句子是你事先打好草稿的？还是临场编的？如果是后面那个，我必须得说，你个混球！哈哈！”  
斯蒂夫放下报纸，在马丁胸口捶了一下，接着搂了一搂，马丁尴尬地回应：“那些胡说八道……不知怎么的，就在那儿了。”  
拉斯特走过来，手里拿着刚买的烟，他在马丁对面坐下，灌下一大口咖啡，对眼前发生的这些吹捧和寒暄置若罔闻，然后伸手去摸烟。  
“你看上去像是没睡过觉。”斯蒂夫走后，马丁坐下对拉斯特说。  
“因为我的确没睡觉。”  
“你独自工作？你个混……你怎么不和我说一声？我是你的搭档！”最后这句话，马丁是压着嗓子说的。  
“说得好像你半夜两点会爬起来去资料室翻档案。”拉斯特把烟送进嘴里点着。  
“哈，是啊，就好等到白天再干这事儿会要了你的命似的。”马丁站到桌子旁边，居高临下地给予拉斯特一些无用的压迫，下意识地去抓自己的咖啡杯，却发现里面已经一滴不剩，于是端起搭档的杯子喝了一口。  
“马蒂！”斯蒂夫溜达过来，手里拿着个马丁熟悉的宽檐帽。  
“这次又是什么？”马蒂习惯性地伸手去掏钱，随口问了一句。  
“猜克里斯过几分钟被从办公室赶出来？”斯蒂夫扬了扬下巴，指向正拉开上司办公室门的克里斯。  
“他干了什么？”马丁看着帽子里的一堆纸币问。  
“他跟嫌疑犯的妹妹睡了觉。”斯蒂夫脸上憋不住的笑变成了一个扭曲的表情。  
“天呐，可怜的斯蒂夫，”马丁扔了十美元进去，“我猜三分钟。”  
马丁的话音未落，克里斯就被索尔特的咆哮声送出了门。  
拉斯特抓起笔记本起身走开，马丁不忙着跟上去，又和斯蒂夫说笑了几句，才冲进室外的闷热里。  
拉斯特坐在车里抽着烟等他，任平静与炎热侵袭着。  
“拉斯特，”马丁拉开车门，坐上驾驶座，“你上次见的那个女孩，那个，妮可，嗯，你猜她怎么说？她说你很好，拉斯特，就是吸烟这一点她不喜欢，来吧，戒了这玩意，我给你安排和她的下次见面。”  
拉斯特低着头猛吸手里的烟卷，两颊出现了一对凹陷。  
“没有下次见面，马蒂，”拉斯特弹掉烟灰，“你说了是帮你个忙，我就帮了你个忙，你没说还有下次。”  
“你他妈的有什么毛病？”马丁尽量把愤怒的声音压下来，“这是你改变你那狗屎人生的机会，明白吗？我给出我的关心，就活该接受你这狗屎态度？嗯？”  
“如果这样说能让你好受些的话，”拉斯特看着窗外，“我这个态度并不是针对你。”  
“操，”马丁懊丧地骂了一句，“真不知道我还能再忍你多久。”  
“你可以让斯蒂夫开个赌局，”拉斯特简直好像就等着他说这句一样，“让他们下注，看谁能押对。”  
“滚开。”马丁简单地骂道，发动了车子。

“你知道，他们的确打过赌，”在将近一个小时的沉默后，马丁说，“他们猜你有没有……呃，除了香烟之外的，嗯……药品依赖。”  
拉斯特的食指和拇指搁在下唇上，眼睛斜过来看着开车的搭档。  
“嘿，不是我说的，好吗？”马蒂就像被那目光蛰了一下，“关于你的过去，我发誓我一个字也没有提，你就是表现得很像是磕了药的，好吗？”  
拉斯特收回目光：“使用并不代表依赖。”  
马丁不敢苟同地摇头：“你这话说得像是什么无可救药的瘾君子。”  
“使用是因为需要，当我不需要的时候，我就可以不用，”拉斯特仍在坚持，“这不是依赖，依赖是出于软弱。”  
“哈，是啊，说得跟你真能戒得了烟一样。”马丁不屑一顾。  
“你每天都喝咖啡，但没人说你对咖啡依赖。”拉斯特移开嘴唇上的手指，在面前摊了一下手掌。  
“嘿，可别扯上我，”马丁操控车子转了个弯，“也别扯上咖啡，那可是个好东西。”  
“那就对了，”拉斯特拿出烟盒，“你能戒得了咖啡，我也就能戒得了烟草。”  
“没人和你抽烟过不去，好吗，我只是那么提了一下，”马丁想也没想，“我见过许多戒烟失败的人，那可真不是闹着玩的。”  
拉斯特已经抽出的烟卷在指间翻了个个，又塞回蓝色的盒子里去。  
“什么？这就开始了？”马丁惊恐地往旁边瞟了好几眼，“没有‘最后一根烟’什么的？”  
“没错。”拉斯特说。  
“好样的，我会让麦姬跟妮可说……”  
“我说了没有下次，马蒂，”拉斯特的手指重新回到嘴唇上，“而且你得戒咖啡，别忘了。”  
“我可没答应。”  
“把这当做一个赌约，”拉斯特道，“谁坚持到最后，就算谁赢。”  
“斯蒂夫毫无疑问会押我赢。”马丁开了个玩笑，然后很快意识到这个玩笑不该开，拉斯特讨厌斯蒂夫。  
他似乎成功地激怒了搭档。“那走着瞧吧。”副驾驶上的人说。

“我可无所谓”，马丁告诉自己，他一天只需要两杯咖啡，而拉斯特需要多少根烟？他没数过，他只知道自己每天沾满了他的烟味，斯蒂夫特地开过玩笑：“你闻上去像刚刚上完科尔。”  
好吧，这在他和麦姬没复合的时候，可能的确是个不错的笑话。  
“想要什么咖啡，探长？”凯瑟琳路过，半开玩笑地问。  
马丁没能及时对“探长”这个称呼及时作出反应，与此同时桌对面的拉斯特抬起头看了他一眼，像在提醒一样。  
“不用了，美人，我在试着戒掉那东西。”马丁尴尬地笑着说。  
“又看电视上的健康节目了？”凯瑟琳叉着腰，“是件好事，让我们希望你能坚持下去。”  
“谢谢，”马丁露出最擅长的笑容，“能给我来杯茶表示你的支持吗？”  
“马上就来，探长。”凯瑟琳扭身去了。  
拉斯特站起身来。  
“哦，现在？”马丁抱怨道，“我还等着我的茶呢！”  
“是啊，罪犯也等着。”拉斯特扔下一句。  
马丁头昏脑涨。他不得不承认，没喝咖啡的第一天，他的脑仁就像缩水了一圈，在颅腔里跌来撞去，让人连动作都小心翼翼。  
“这个狗屎的赌，”马丁坐进车里的时候说，“如果我赢了，以后就由我决定什么时候动身。”  
“你能决定任何事，”拉斯特替他补充，“如果能赢的话。”  
拉斯特表现得就像没事人一样的态度让马丁不禁怀疑，他是不是背着他抽烟来着？好吧，就算是在车上的这一会儿，搁在平时，也够他受的。  
他们停在一个二手音响店外面，马丁不停打着呵欠，抽空偷偷看向拉斯特。后者正凝神盯着窗外，下意识地伸手扯松了领带，解开领口的扣子。  
相信这并不完全只是因为气温。马丁满意地观察到这些，知道拉斯特也一样在遭罪，他的心里就感觉好多了。  
“我赢定了。”他偷偷地想。马丁决定好好地对拉斯特发号施令一番，只是决定几点出发、向左向右这些是远远不够的。  
拉斯特突然叫了一声：“马蒂。”  
马丁会意，从车上下来，绕到巷子口，黑发青年一从门里出来，他就高声喊道：“嘿，斯卡！”  
青年抬头看到他，拔腿向反方向跑去，马丁将他逼入巷子，然后拉斯特举着枪，从反方向堵过来。


	4. Chapter 4

“今天工作很顺利？”马丁换上睡衣坐到床上的时候，麦姬似乎是下了什么决心似的，主动启动聊天。  
“呃，是，差不多吧，”马丁想了一下白天被他扔进审讯室的那个青年，在他的威逼下被吓得可怜。  
“你和拉斯特的那个赌约怎么样了？”麦姬问，而这花了马丁一会儿来让他想起来，自己什么时候跟麦姬提过这件事。  
“我今天和妮可说过了，她有点失望，但没说什么。”麦姬继续说。  
哦，原来是那时对她说了。  
“你在听吗？”  
“咳，当然，”马丁回过神来，“我只是……不想再提拉斯特，我白天已经见够了拉斯特·科尔。”  
拉斯特流过锁骨的汗；拉斯特滑过嘴唇的指节；拉斯特在涣散中忽而集中起来的眼神——他真的是见够了拉斯特·科尔。  
“我并不想提他，”麦姬坐到床上来，带着一股香气，马丁这才注意到，她穿的是那件裸色的丝绸睡衣，“只是想知道你的咖啡戒断症状怎么样了。”  
“好多了，好多了……”在说出这话的时候，马丁确实好多了。  
“我还有另一种方法能提升多巴胺水平。”麦姬小心翼翼地靠近，事情水到渠成。  
马丁受宠若惊，又如释重负。他搬回来以后他们还没有做过爱，但这是迟早且必须的，而且在这种情况下，如果由马丁主动，气氛会变得很奇怪。所以这是唯一的办法，麦姬走出了这步。

爱情在血液中停留的时间很像咖啡因，来得快，去得也快，大多数男人在周身散发出“昨晚上了床”的广而告之气息后，很快就会陷入新的渴望之中。  
拉斯特在副驾驶座上睡着了——当然，援引他自己的话，“我不睡觉，我只做梦”，他就是在旁边坐起了白日大梦。马丁不知道，在别人面前睡着和在别人面前做梦到底哪个更失礼一些，但是这足够罕见，实际上，在马丁的记忆中，拉斯特就算是在自己的卧室里，也很少睡着过。  
对于拉斯特的卧室他有一个不洁的猜想：拉斯特会碰自己吗？在那张惨白的大床上？十字架的背景下？诡异又让人热血贲张。  
这愈发清晰的幻想和隐隐作痛的脑壳真是绝配，马丁因此而兴奋了起来，接着就像一下又一下地按着毒品注射针开关的实验组大鼠，无法自控地进行着对搭档的意淫。  
他会怎么碰自己？自制的？负罪的？还是正好相反？  
他会发出什么样的声音？他高潮时，会看到他说的那些画面，嗅到那些味道吗。  
马丁发现自己硬了，这是意料中的事，甚至是本来的目的。他瞄了一眼身边的搭档，似乎正在做着什么有关速度的梦，他额前的卷发在偶尔钻进来的风下颤抖。  
马丁安静地拉开裤子的拉链，在睡着的拉斯特身边袒露性器，右手在上面撸动，马丁不得不大口呼吸，吸进那股罪魁祸首的气味，他最初在拉斯特的床单上发现了它，那也许并不是什么真实存在的味道，只是一种情绪，或更单纯的，一种欲望。  
马丁发出了难以自抑的声音，如果非要说的话，他并不羞愧，因为他自认为这是个了结，男人总要做个了结，要么用一发子弹，要么用撸一管。  
然而拉斯特在此刻醒了过来，他本来飞速颤动的眼睑忽然一震，像疾驰的车辆突然急刹，或是干脆坠入海中。  
拉斯特看着马丁的样子像是还在梦中，或是从未醒过，然而只消一秒他就弯下身子，扶住马丁的右手，将马丁的性器咽进会厌部，马丁用左手按住他的后脑，脏话掺在感叹声中冲出口中。这也许是他们成为搭档以来最为默契的一次体验。  
马丁的射精让拉斯特呛到了，他迅速拉开车门，在路边咳嗽，吐掉几口吐沫，然后回到车上。马丁伸手想帮他解开已经鼓起一块的裤子，但被推开，他看着拉斯特自己松开裤带，弓起脊背，半睁着双眼，实现着马丁刚才的幻想。  
马丁在拉开车门走出去和参与之间徘徊了一下，然后将中指伸入口中舔了一舔，沿着拉斯特半露出的臀缝，向里深入。  
这事情进行了一会儿，之后马丁感觉到手指忽然被绞紧，拉斯特喘着粗气，拉开储物盒找出抽纸擦手。马丁收回自己的手指，愉悦地看着他，“你的这里也需要擦一下”，他告诉搭档，指着嘴角的地方。  
拉斯特瞥了他一眼，用手背带过嘴角，然后移开目光：“看着外面，马蒂，我们在工作。”  
马丁并没忘了这一点，但在工作的时候“开个小差”，对他也不算什么稀奇的事了。  
“你想来根烟吗？”他诱导地说，因为看见储物盒里还躺着半包骆驼。  
拉斯特半摇了一下头，靠回椅子里，拉上拉链。马丁喜欢看见拉斯特这种无助的感觉，那让他误认为自己很强大。  
如果每天都能来这么一下，马丁想，那我确实不需要咖啡。

他的家庭生活也恢复如初，男人总要有个家庭，这个他绝不会舍弃的信条给了他足够的回报，吃到妻子做的可口饭菜和亲吻入睡前的孩子是美好人生的基础，而如今这些都回来了。看样子好日子的确是要来了。  
唯一不会放过他的是同事们的玩笑，马丁知道这些人，当你一方面春风得意时，他们总能找出令你尴尬的另一方面，咬住不放，时不时地来上一拳——这些妒忌的狗娘养的东西。比如：  
“嘿，马蒂，想去我今晚的场子和小妞们好好玩玩吗？”  
“呃我不认为……”  
“哦，我忘了，你有‘老婆’呢！”  
“我还有女儿呢，混球。”  
“不我指的是拉斯特。”  
然后那混蛋就会以迅雷不及掩耳之势消失在你面前，不留下丝毫供人反击的余地。  
“婊子养的……”马丁讪讪地骂道。对面的拉斯特依然专心看着卷宗，端起杯子喝了一口已经凉了许久的黑咖，马丁不是故意看到他舔去干涸嘴唇上深色液体的动作，他本能地咽下一口唾液，那里面有一部分是对于咖啡因的渴望。  
“你还不回去吗？”马丁站了起来。  
“马上。”拉斯特头也不抬地说。  
马丁回了家，待了一会儿，给女儿们读故事，哄她们上床，然后对麦姬说有工作，“拉斯特在等我”，他如是说。他开车去了一趟药店，然后来了拉斯特家。  
拉斯特的客厅里亮着灯，拉斯特给他开门时头发是湿的，穿着白色紧身背心。马丁越过拉斯特的肩膀，看见客厅桌上有一瓶开了的啤酒。  
“给你带了个礼物。”马丁挂上了那种笑容。  
他手里的盒子没有包装，也没有丝带，可以很清晰地读出上面的文字：人体润滑剂。  
拉斯特没有堵在门口，也没有欢迎马丁进来。“那是个一过性的事情，马蒂，没有第二次。”  
马丁邀请自己进来了，还帮拉斯特关上了门，他依然展示着手里的润滑剂：“你确定？那我们的搭档生涯会变得很尴尬的。”  
在这种事上，马丁总有点无赖，他说得就好像他们继续这样搞下去，搭档生涯才叫完美无缺呢。  
“一次是解决问题的方式，”拉斯特回到他的桌前，那里没有椅子，但桌上摊开着一本书，看上去又是他那堆犯罪心理之类中的一本，“两次就是开启新的问题。”  
“别说得那么复杂，”马丁跟过去，“听我说，上上床对你有好处。”  
“怎么了？”拉斯特抬起那张始终倦怠的脸，“马蒂，你现在是基佬了？”  
“什么？”马丁感觉到好笑，“不，我喜欢别人吸我的老二，不代表我就是基佬，就像你说的，拉斯特，使用是因为需要，不是依赖。”  
通常这种时候拉斯特会抽起烟来，但现在他只是把手撑在桌沿上，注意力集中在书中的文字上。  
“所以你是真的戒烟了，哈？”马丁觉得很有意思，拉斯特仿佛是在展示他自己的意志力，但实际上呢？  
马丁拆开盒子，打开膏剂的封口。拉斯特没有理会他，也没有阻止。  
男人就是这点好，马丁想，不扭捏。你永远无法和女人达到干干脆脆，她们一定会折腾到你头疼，以示存在感。而男人们呢？我们互相帮助。  
马丁在手指上沾上足够多的润滑剂，现在的拉斯特没有系皮带，所以他能很轻易地沿着臀部的曲线，把一抹冰凉带进股沟里。拉斯特依然维持着原先的姿势没有动过，马丁伸手帮他解开了扣子和拉链。  
马丁曾经一直以为，自己和搭档的关系很糟，但凯瑟琳对他说：“算了吧，马蒂，你难道没看见科尔对别人的态度，他对你可真是超越了耐心。”  
也许凯瑟琳是对的，也许他们互相之间都存在着隐而不发的欲念和想法。  
中指顺势而入，马丁表现得就好像他做过这事很多次似的，他承认，在这上面他有天分。  
拉斯特终于从书上抬起了脖子，自胸膛之中释放出一声叹息。这就像是个讯号，像热身后的哨响，马丁一把揽过他的腰，解开了自己的裤子。


	5. Chapter 5

全程只有粗重的喘息，和不堪重负的桌脚发出的求救信号，在这样一片不甚和谐的交响声中，拉斯特的书掉到了地上，但那没有打断任何事，直到酒瓶跌落，玻璃破碎崩开的声音，和拉斯特仿若溺水复生的吸气重叠在一起。那之后一切声响都停止了。  
几秒后，马丁退后一步，开始整理自己的裤子。从那个角度马丁看见，拉斯特偏过头，他额前的卷发和他的臀肉一样，仿佛还没有停止颤抖。  
待拉斯特穿好衣服时，他们都找回了一些神智。马丁饶有兴味地看着仿若全然无事的拉斯特，在他打开抽屉，拿出一个蓝盒子时，开口说：“你现在抽烟的话，我不算你赌输。”  
拉斯特的动作滞住了，他像被触动开关一样，抹去了所有恍然的神情，把烟盒捏皱，丢进一个装垃圾的纸箱里。

开车回家的路上马丁控制不住嘴角泄露出的笑，他哼着不知哪来的调子，甩着车钥匙进门，亲吻熟睡的女儿们，在浴室里洗去微不可察的气味，回到了妻子身边。

在一开始的几天里，马丁占了上风。那可能是因为咖啡因比尼古丁更容易戒除。  
他神采奕奕，已不再需要黑咖，顶多喝一点儿茶。他在高速公路边停下车，让拉斯特跪在簌簌的风吹枝叶中，为他口交。有一次他把拉斯特压在车前盖上，射完精的他们谁也没有动，太阳正消失在公路的另一边，一只哀鸽落到了车顶，侧着脸观察他们，马丁挥挥手，把它赶走了。拉斯特的脆弱，只有他能够看得到。  
拉斯特依然对同事冷言冷语，被索尔特赶出办公室，当他静坐在办公桌前，知道其他人背地里的嘲笑时，只有他一个人在对抗这一切——连马丁也有意地离他远了一些——没有蓝盒骆驼，没有一熄一亮的火光，也没有包围着他，令他在世界中模糊不清的烟雾。  
但马丁知道，事情不会永远在他的控制之下，尤其对方是拉斯特的情况下。  
也许是他自己得意忘形了，他不该走入夜晚的证物室，那里只有拉斯特，与盒子里的怨灵们纠缠。  
“这是什么？”马丁这么问，但他很清楚那是什么。  
朵拉·兰的照片，她头上的荆棘王冠，和背上的螺旋刺青。  
“我以为这个案子已经完结了。”  
“又或许没有。”拉斯特头也不抬地回答。  
马丁扯着他的袖子，将他与死者的照片分离，抽出他的衬衫下摆，试图把手伸进去……  
拉斯特用肘部推开他，那力道令马丁不满，他重新披挂上阵，这次带上了攻击性。  
他抓住拉斯特的衬衫领子，拉斯特反扣住他的手，马丁知道，接下来的任何一秒，拉斯特都有能力将他的手腕拉脱臼，但是他有恃无恐，毫无示弱。  
“你多久没抽烟了，嗯？拉斯特？”他志得意满地说，“戒断让你变得更易怒了——你背着我抽过烟了吗？可别让我发现了。”  
拉斯特甩开他的手。马丁露出得逞的表情，向后退，几乎靠上证物架。他扯松裤带，用鼓胀的正面对准搭档。  
“来吧，拉斯特，我知道你想要。”  
拉斯特苍白着脸，向他靠近过来，在走到适当的距离时，那张脸没有如马丁预期的一般向下消失在视野之中，而是向前，铺满了整个视野。  
他吻上来了。拉斯特干燥的嘴唇，像是一块坚硬的石头，与其说是吻，不如说是针对马丁的蓄意攻击。  
马丁愣了一刹，接着是血涌上头的恼怒，他毫无章法地推开拉斯特，瞪视着对方，而拉斯特那全然无谓的态度令他更为光火，他连裤带也没有系好，就这么离开了证物室。  
他以为他们是仅限于下半身的关系，他以为这是他们之间的默契，拉斯特不能单方面打破这个规定，这令他感到不仅失去主控，还惨遭背叛。

“你们的赌还在打呢，马蒂？”斯蒂夫拍了一下马丁，将他从上午的恍神中拍醒。  
马丁偷瞄了一眼对面的拉斯特，他正看着手上的一份卷宗，完全没有要理会斯蒂夫的意思。  
马丁只好自己应付：“嗯，咳……是啊。”  
“我们都看好你赢。”斯蒂夫拿手捅了捅他，向对面使了个眼色。  
马丁打着哈哈，把聒噪的斯蒂夫支开，起身给自己泡了杯茶，回到座位时，拉斯特还保持着原来的姿势没动，他的两根手指抬起，像是还夹着并不存在的烟卷，放到唇边。  
他的食指在嘴唇上抚过，再用拇指擦掉手指上抚过的痕迹，如同反复的确认，与自我否定。  
拉斯特在这样的状态中忽而抬起眼睛，与马丁的目光撞个正着。马丁就像是个现行犯一样，胸中鼓声大作，不得不低头掩饰心虚，大口地喝着绿茶。


	6. Chapter 6

接下来的一个多星期，马丁都没有再去招惹搭档。他不再在中途停车，也不再送去一个个暗示。马丁似乎已习惯了绿茶的陪伴，而尼古丁好像也暂时放弃了回来打扰拉斯特的精神状态。他们之间陷入一种奇特的平静，就仿佛拉斯特表现出的那种不堪一击的寻常，马丁深知怎样能让他的呼吸打乱，怎样能让他张开嘴唇，怎样让他弯下腰，怎样让他颤抖，让他发出带着哭腔的呻吟，陷入绝望的快感，让他饱受人间的凌辱又不得不继续存在于人间。  
马丁知道所有的方法，却不伸手去打破这份平静。马丁有时会偷看搭档，猜测，对于自己的不动声色，拉斯特是真的不为所动，还是也在失望，和期待着什么。  
事实上，马丁已经偷偷跟着拉斯特好几天了。夜色渐深之时，他知道拉斯特会出去，他默默地，每天都跟得更深一些，不紧不慢地，好像一个渔夫，站在夕阳里，拉着一张很大很大的网，网露出水面的部分，没有捕到任何东西，但他不在意，就好像在拉网的过程里，忘记了自己的动机。  
走进汽车旅馆的时候，马丁知道这行为可称得上不端，尤其对他这样一个刚刚重拾家庭的人来说。可是也许人就是这样，你戒除了一个瘾，就要用另一个来弥补，人的弱点太多，要擅长自我原谅。  
出示证件后，他毫不费力地拿到房间钥匙，在那之前他已经在车里等了一定的时间，在门口又驻足了一会儿后，马丁迅速将钥匙插进锁眼，钻进门后，再将门在身后关上。  
坐在单人沙发上的男人迅速站起来，露出极不欢迎的表情，那人又恰巧长成马丁最为不齿的模样。马丁在他面前打开警徽，把他赶出去，然后坐到他之前的座位上。  
面前的床上，一具苍白的躯体陷在陈旧的床单里，他的四肢被绳子分别绑在床的四角，右臂的纹身随着胳膊被半悬在空中，他的脸和他的下身都在床单上焦灼地挨蹭。这一切都源于那个在他屁股里震动着的东西，一个按摩棒。刚才那个人衣着整齐，看来没打算亲自操他，只是坐在这里看着他受罪。  
“拉斯特，拉斯特，”马丁在沙发里换了个姿势，“你这是对什么上了瘾啊？”  
拉斯特细碎地吸着气，像是在气管里放入了什么锐利的物品。他侧过脸，发红的眼眶里似乎并没有任何视线投出。  
他看起来一塌糊涂，马丁想。他本准备了一肚子的冷嘲热讽，想从中争得上风，然而忽然觉得索然无味。  
马丁站起来，走到床边，将拉斯特屁股里的按摩棒拔出一半，更用力地往里塞了塞。拉斯特发出凄厉的声音，马丁没有理会，解开裤子，站到拉斯特的视野正中，对着他撸管。  
他们在两个不相交的世界里各自有所感应，喘气和呻吟毫无章法地叠加在一起，马丁从头到尾都没有碰过拉斯特，快射精时他曲起一条腿半跪在床沿，看着拉斯特因快感而张开的嘴和上翻的眼。  
马丁把擦过精液的纸捏成一团扔掉，穿好裤子，把在拉斯特屁股里震动的那个东西拔出来，找了一下才找到开关，把它关掉。他解掉绑住拉斯特手脚的绳子，抓住他的脚腕，把他在床上翻过来。拉斯特的下体混杂着精液和汗水，是潮湿的一片，他手脚的肌肉紧绷着，但没有反抗。  
马丁发誓，他没有心生怜悯。他的手在拉斯特的腰际滑过，沾了滑腻腻的汗，在拉斯特的脸颊上擦掉。  
“明天记得来上班。”马丁说，然后鬼使神差地亲了一下拉斯特的嘴。那令他想起他少有的几次给梅茜读故事，哄她睡觉，亲吻她嘟起的嘴唇。  
由于感觉太过诡异，马丁站起来，很快从房间走了出去。

第二天，拉斯特坐在对面，一如既往，像一件警局的固体资产。没有烟雾的庇护，他在马丁眼中被暴露得更加清晰，他身上马丁熟悉的气味也一样。那股味道可称不上好闻，马丁知道什么是好闻，女人喷到身上的香味和她们肉体的味道混合，是好闻；拉斯特的味道，只不过是一点点下雨天的潮湿，一沓陈旧的纸，一丢丢受害者的怨恨，和一缕刺鼻的灰。  
拉斯特起身，马丁也站起来，尾随他到厕所。马丁看出拉斯特想躲，于是把他推进隔间，拉斯特挣扎了几下，弄出很大声响，于是又停下了。  
“你这里面，有没有塞上东西，嗯？”马丁把拉斯特抵在隔板上，手指试图从他后腰向下伸，被拉斯特揪住，毫不客气地向外掰，他痛得收回手，用另一只手去揉搓。  
拉斯特没有说话，只是露出那种倔强的神色。马丁一度忘了这个人能有多么滔滔不绝，而不知从什么时候开始，他已经保持沉默很久了。  
手指带来的疼痛超乎马丁的想象，他看着拉斯特，似乎想起有一句没有说完的话，但是仅止于此了。  
“马蒂！”有人在厕所门外喊，“索尔特要见你们俩！立刻！”


	7. Chapter 7

巴登探员，来自FBI，坐在索尔特的位置上，手底下放着朵拉·兰案的卷宗。  
马丁·哈特，刚升职的州警，不得不再次重述自己击毙雷吉·勒杜的过程。  
“他们在我们穿越树林前就发现了我们……呃，朝我们射击，用AK……我们不得不撤退掩护，等待时机……”  
“他为什么不说话？”巴登有粗壮的脖子，眼皮的松弛度显示着年纪，深色的眼珠转向坐在一边的拉斯特。  
“他是不怎么说话那种警察。”索尔特道，企图加入一些轻松的口吻，但没有起到相应的作用。  
“是马蒂绕到勒杜背后，将他一枪爆头，”拉斯特在巴登的注视下开口，“另一个踩中他们自己的地雷，炸了个四分五裂。”  
“你的语气听上去很平静。”巴登道。  
的确，和叙述起来诸多小动作，喉咙不时颤抖一下的马丁比起来，拉斯特像在说别人的故事。  
“那不能代表我的内心也同样平静，长官。”拉斯特颇为欠揍地向后靠在椅背上，抬高下巴。  
巴登又将手下的纸页来回翻了几次，然后说：“明天我要去现场勘查一下，发现尸体的地方，和勒杜制毒的窝点。”  
马丁扭头看拉斯特，后者刻意不与他对视，他只好转回来看巴登：“好吧，我和拉斯特可以开车带你去。”  
“不用了，”巴登果断拒绝，“我自会安排，包括检查现场和证物。据我所知你们明天轮休，请好好休息，不要太在意，这只是一次常规调查。”

“常规调查个屌。”马丁用力关上车门，等拉斯特坐进来。  
“马蒂，停下。”  
拉斯特叫马丁停下，而马丁觉得自己根本还没开始。  
“我们现在该怎么办？”马丁茫然地扶着方向盘，只是惯性，“如果他从证物上发现什么呢？如果现场布置得有漏洞？如果那个……那个女孩，她记得什么？”  
“一切都没有漏洞，”拉斯特道，“即使有，也已经销毁了。勒杜的尸体，烧了；勒杜的屋子，早就盖上不知道多少层土和草；那女孩什么都没看见。你相信我，我亲手做的一切，我心里有数。”  
“那我们现在怎么办？”  
“一切如常，如果我们回去确认那些证物，反而会引起巴登的怀疑，”拉斯特道，“还有，继续撒谎，直到谎言变成真的。”  
“我是……真的很感谢，你为我做的这些，”马丁不安地抽了一下鼻子，“这些你本可以不和我一起承担的狗屎……作为搭档，我不能说懂你，但我一直都……总之谢谢，只是觉得你应该知道。”  
拉斯特突然在前座里后缩了一下，仿佛那些感谢的话刺痛了他。“滚吧，马蒂。”他说。

马丁还是忍不住来了警局，在他理应轮休的时候。他号称有东西落在了这里，在办公桌抽屉里随便翻找了个什么，同时偷摸往索尔特办公室望去。  
“不在，陪巴登探员出去了，”斯蒂夫端着咖啡过来，“要来点咖啡吗，马蒂？”  
“好啊，当然，”马丁抓住自己的杯子，心不在焉地答，这才想起什么，“不，还是茶吧。”  
“马蒂，”斯蒂夫突然凑近了过来，咖啡的香气直飘到马丁鼻子里，“是不是科尔？”  
“什么？”  
“巴登来查的案子，荆棘皇冠的那个，”斯蒂夫偏偏头，“是不是科尔做了什么？我早就知道他不对劲，拜托，探望白血病老爸？然后他就回来破了案子？我一直知道他在吸证物室里的粉。如果你开不了口说搭档的问题，我可以帮你这个忙，兄弟，我去说，让FBI替我们解决问题。”  
马丁斜眼看着斯蒂夫，舌尖顶着口腔，手还握在杯柄上。  
“你说怎么样？”斯蒂夫追问。  
马丁笑了一下，然后抓着杯子，砸到他的脑门上。  
斯蒂夫恼羞成怒，流着血就要来干马丁，被同事们架住，凯瑟琳叫马丁快走。  
马丁离开了，一个人开到很远的地方，坐在车里胡思乱想。在他的臆想中，巴登一寸一寸地搜查勒杜的尸体躺过的地方，他会发现林子里的足印不符合他听到的故事，AK上有拉斯特的指纹，勒杜的尸体从土地下浮起，高喊：“黑星！”  
马丁打了个冷战，驱车开回去，开到拉斯特的房子。  
“我们得杀了他。”拉斯特开门的时候，马丁这么说。  
拉斯特看着他，叹了口气：“马蒂……”  
“巴登，我们得杀了巴登，他一定已经知道我们在撒谎了。”马丁失魂落魄。  
拉斯特往里让开一个身位：“进来。”  
“我们要杀了巴登，毁掉他记下来的证据……”拉斯特搬来凳子，马丁没有坐下。  
“然后呢？”拉斯特也没有坐。  
“把他沉到水里。”  
“然后？”  
“然后我们跑，我们去墨西哥，去古巴，或者……”马丁搜寻着他所知道的国家名字，“去欧洲！随便，你和我，离开这个狗屁地方！这个什么狗屁黄衣王的地方。”  
拉斯特听了，点点头，回身把他的枪套拿起来，挂到腰上，再抓过车钥匙。  
“走吧。”  
“去哪？”  
“去杀巴登，你提议的。”  
“哦。”马丁茫然地点点头，跟着拉斯特走到门口。在拉斯特准备拉开门的一瞬间，马丁叫住了他。  
拉斯特回头看他，马丁没有说什么，只是叫他的名字。  
他们互相看着对方，彼此都明白，马丁所说的那些疯话，永远也不会发生。他们不会杀人，也不会离开。  
拉斯特把钥匙扔在地板上，马丁抓住他的袖子，他们接吻，不知道是谁先干的。马丁脱掉拉斯特的衬衫，两个人都认真地把自己剥光。他们从未在拉斯特的床上做这事，好好地做这事。马丁用手指把拉斯特操得很开，然后侧身从背后进入他，咬他的耳垂，让他发出柔软的叫声。马丁不知道拉斯特对什么上瘾，是对男人的老二，前列腺高潮，还是别的什么；至于他自己，不得不承认，他为之成瘾的是这个人，也许这就是他落于下风的原因。  
“你看了那么多分析变态的书，为什么不分析分析我？”完事后，马丁在拉斯特耳边念道，“我为什么会对你上瘾？”  
“马蒂，拔出去。”拉斯特回答。  
马丁短暂地睡了一段时间，他醒来时太阳正在窗外下沉。拉斯特已经不在床上，看见马丁睁眼，扔给他他的裤子。  
马丁整理好衣服，知道自己该回家了，经过拉斯特身边时他犹豫，不知道要不要吻他。拉斯特别过头，让这种可能性和他的大半张脸一起被阴影切割掉。

次日上午，巴登站在警局门口，与马丁和拉斯特握手，并向他们告别。“没有任何问题，再次向二位的英雄行为表示感谢。就像我说的，这只是常规调查。”  
马丁挺了挺腰，觉得腹中的故事逐渐坚固。  
送走巴登后，马丁回到座位，看着对面的拉斯特，想要说点什么。拉斯特忽然放下手中的笔记本，掏出一包崭新的蓝盒骆驼，撕掉包装，以熟练的姿态抽出一支烟，送进嘴里，点着了它。  
打火机的声音过于清脆响亮，以至于吸引了其他同事的注意。  
“你这是要干什么？”马丁不由得抽走语气中所有昂扬的情绪。  
拉斯特耸耸肩：“没什么，你赢了，马蒂。”  
马丁拍桌而起，被无名的怒火推着，走了出去。

他独自开车在路上，聚集在肚脐下方的不悦之感搅扰得他躁郁不安。他试过猛按喇叭，锤打方向盘，飙高速，向别的车骂脏话，都收效甚微。  
这时他路过一家早餐店，这不是他路过的第一家早餐店，只是这一次他注意到了。  
他停车，走进店里，在吧台坐下，要了一杯咖啡。热美式的香气在整间店里蒸腾，这味道对马丁突然又有了诱惑力。  
穿着围裙的年轻女孩给他倒了一杯，马丁接过，喝下一口。苦味渗入味蕾的同时，咖啡因似乎就已经起效了，马丁紧咬的牙关松了下来。  
“真不知道我怎么会离开你。”他对咖啡说。  
一杯下肚后，他的身心已经摆脱不适，钻不透的死胡同也没什么必要钻了。这都是歧途，他想，对于他和拉斯特来说都是，都怪这该死的赌约，这戒断反应。  
这是我的转折点，马丁看着咖啡杯沿残留的液体，想，一切都会变好的，会越来越好的。  
“再来一杯，谢谢。”他抬起头，示意。  
“我们都一样爱咖啡，不是吗？”女侍者端着咖啡壶走过来，一边搭讪，马丁觉得她可能喜欢自己，他应该请她一杯咖啡，或是接着话题聊下去。  
“不，”他说，“我只是成瘾而已。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这篇文写了五年多……梗是LOFTER上有人点的。  
中间三年的时候更了第5章，然后就是今年的最后2章。所以读起来感觉不统一，没有持续感是正常的。  
昨天写的时候太困，一觉起来都不知道自己写了啥。  
总之完结真是太好了。


End file.
